podtoidfandomcom-20200216-history
Podtoid 231: And I Farted Alone
Podtoid 231: And I Farted Alone is a New Podtoid episode released on 2012-12-14. It's the Coffee Special. The episode was hosted by Jim Sterling, Jonathan Holmes and Conrad Zimmerman. Official Description On this week's Podtoid, the gang discusses slavery, a new way to filter our anal gustings, and the filming of dead birds on a Mississippi beach. Also, we chat about board games, including Betrayal at House on the Hill, which is a pretty rad little game! Elsewhere, there is talk of SEGA's unpopularity and Capcom's embracing of fan-made games. There are also impressions of the highly promising Rayman Legends, and stern critique of the ways in which games are priced. All this and more, ONLY on Podtoid! (Link to Dtoid Post) Episode Summary The episode kicks off with he trio taling about their favourite Coffee. Conrad mentions that he likes his women grounded up in the freezer and Jim says his favourite Coffee is "John Coffey" from The Green Mile, played by actor Michael Clarke Duncan. The trio talks abit about how Duncan recently had passed away and that Conrad no longer have anyone to confuse Ving Rhames with. Holmes also mentions how he now have a new microphone that easier picks up his dog. Jim mentions that he's so glad when he's not Racist by seeing an image of a black person on Netflix thinking it's Samuel L. Jackson and it actually is. Jim talks about how he invented slavery, but he later claimed he was joking. Holmes wonder who came up with slavery and what was going through his mind when he came up with it, the trio spends a little while talking about slavery and racism. Holmes mentions how he was mugged once and that it was kind of like when black people became slaves. The discussion falls to Street Fighter x Megaman and Jim goes quiet for a little while since he doesn't care for either franchises. Jim eventually jumps in and pulls the discussion from Capcom to SEGA and talk about all the stuff that SEGA have been canceling lately. Jim asks how hard it can be to create a new Golden Axe or Streets of Rage. He compares it to how Castle Crashers was essentially a great Golden Axe-type game and Golden Axe: Beast Rider was a dull game that he had forgotten about until the very moment he said it. Jim mentions that Holmes tweeted about something lower-brow than Podtoid. Holmes had been tweeting about farts. He explains that he was sad and was sitting, farting alone, while writing at his desk at the Hospital of Monsters. Then a nurse who sounds like Navi from The Legend of Zelda comes in and says that one of his special friends he released the day before had been arrested by the police for assaulting someone. Holmes describe this as her essentially emotionally farting all over him. Jim suggests that this should be a Lone Survivor sequel called Lone Office Farter. Jim then introduces the Sterling Corp. Fart Filter. It's Jim's new invention to filter farts into something less disgusting of a smell. Basically, the filter is Jim Sterling while he's on all four like a horse with his mouth strapped to the customer's anus while he's chewing Orbit Gum. It's currently being tested in Jim's Lab (Holmes' House) in Boston. When the customer farts, Jim inhales the fart and convert the smell into a aroma that anyone can enjoy by breathing it out with a minty breath, while keeping the trumpeting fart sound we all love. For example, when Holmes is at the Mental Hospital Idiot Ball eating Deviled Eggs, he can do a tingle with a little bell that's sitting on a table and the Sterling Corp. Fart Filter will come crawling from beneath the table to attatch itself to his anus. Thus when Holmes' boss J. Jonah Jameson is yelling at Holmes, there's no risk that he might make him further upset by filling the Ball Room with a bad stench. During the process Jim will also be yelling and everyone will be surprised that it smells like Orbit Gum and JJJ will buy one for a thousand dollars. Holmes ruins it all by telling Jim that there exists filtered underwear already and the conversation dies. Holmes leaves for a bit to go quiet down K.K.. Conrad and Jim talk a little about food and how Conrad doesn't really eat very healthy and the conversation goes into David Letterman. Jim mentions that he doesn't understand Letterman, or american late-comedy shows. Conrad agrees that modern shows of that manner isn't very good but that they used to be better back in the Johnny Carson days and that Conan O'brian is very hit and miss. Holmes return and Jim talks a bit about the making of his New Years Eve special episode of The Jimquisition and how they found a dead Pelican on the beach that is now part of the video. The trio starts talking about boardgames with Jim and Conrad talking about Betrayal at House on the Hill. Conrad mentions that he's been to various Boardgame Conventions which he dubs the only thing more sad than a Star Trek Convention. The hosts begins talking about Rayman Legends because of it's recent demo release. Jim starts singing "JONNY'S GOT THE BODY OF A SPARTAN GENERAL PUT ON YOUR MESH-TANKTOP!" and Holmes mentions that he had a dream where he was Hakan from Street Fighter and a bunch of kids were laughing at him and saying he's a Loser. Jim suggests they should to that and that he can pay off Kids to do it while Holmes is dressed as Hakan playing around in a kiddy-pool full of oil. Jim calls Conrad and Holmes old men and then talks a little about how much loved Rayman Legends apart from some gimmicky stuff. The trio talks a little about how Free-2-Play is evolving into a game-changer in the industry. The episode enters the Questions and Answers portion of the show and they talk alot about indie-games. Holmes mentions that Teenage Pokémon is about to have it's premiere and that he's a bit nervous for how it will go over since it's a satire on modern teenagers on a website whose main target-audience is teenagers. Related Pages *Boston *Coffee *Deviled Eggs *J. Jonah Jameson *K.K. *Mental Hospital Idiot Ball *Music from Podtoid *Sterling Corp. Fart Filter *Teenage Pokémon *Videogames *Mesh Tanktop Trivia *Jonathan Holmes is called a racist by Jim twice on this episode, once for saying slaves could have fought back harder and then again when Jim suggests he called black people Kangaroos. *This was the first time Jim mentioned anything about the Cliffy B song he did for The Jimquisition, although he kept the subject matter secret until the song came out. *People were genuinly upset this show was not more about Coffee despite being the Coffee Special Links *Destructoid Post *Libsyn Page Category:Podtoid Episodes